First kiss
by Boke
Summary: Where did Ron gett the guts to kiss Lavander Brown, you get to know all there is to know wright here. Sorry if there are spelling errors in the text I am not english soo...


She was walking along the corridors and wisteling 'weasley is my king' again. She was thinking about what she had seen that day.

It was Ron walking around with that furious look on his face. Ginny had told her that she had an argument with Ron last night, and that she had said something that she regretted. But you could see that she didn't want to discus it much further, so Luna didn't bother to ask what.

Now she wondered what it may have been! She always wanted to know things concerning Ronald, she had gotten quite found of him. She didn't know why, she just knew she did. She remembered the first time they had met, she had laughed with a ridicules joke he had made. He had looked at her with an odd expression on his face, and that's when she knew he was different. Only he doesn't know she likes him, he always reacted strange at thing she said. She knew she was considered an oddball, but she didn't mind, at least she was not fake like that Lavender Brown girl.

But he likes, maybe even loves, Hermione, and Luna respected that. They are perfect for each other, everybody knows that, only they need to realise it themselves. Luna just knew that she was attracted to him.

Ronald was the brother of Ginny, which was her best friend, and her only friend. She liked Ginny a lot, she almost saw her as a sister which she always had wanted. She was always friendly to her even today when she had had a fight with ….

She stopped! What was that sound, she thought she could hear someone sobbing or at least talking to him-or herself. Maybe it was a green-pixiepunk, they would hide in dark corridors to attack innocent by passers and bite there toes of. She knew what her father had said; she had to be quite and go have a look.

She stopped whisteling and took out her wand. Calmly she tiptoed towards were the sound was coming from.

"Snggn…"

She heard, what was that supposed to mean

"Hw clod she..."

She didn't understand, so she peaked her head around the corner and was not the least disappointed that it wasn't a green-pixiepunk what she saw. No it was Ronald sitting with his face towards the window, and blabbering to himself. She could hear some words of the conversation.

"Krum, for god sake! I mean he's not even that handsome"

"pff"

"I didn't even… and she did…how could she"

Why was he talking about Krum, and a girl, he always seemed to be saying she so it had to be a girl! Than it struck her, only Hermione could be the reason that Ronald was sitting there. She went up to him and began to talk.

Ron's POV

"If you want to know why, you should ask her you know"

Ron hadn't expect someone to be there, he jumped up and drew his wand.

"Bloody hell, who are you! Ooh it's you, don't scare me like that Luna! I could have hexed you to oblivion!"

She gave a giggle

"Yes you could, but you didn't now did you!"

Ron was confused, why was she here and what had she heard? He stated to think what she might have heard, when she started talking again.

"You know, it's not safe being here, 9 o'clock is the time when the green-punkpixies come out of there hols to bite your toes off!"

Ron couldn't take it, not today at least! "So why are you here then?" He asked with the sound of frustration in his voice.

"I haven't got shoes on and I have a bracelet, with my birthstone in, around my ankle, they don't like that. So I am safe!"

"Ooh! Okay than…" He was to tired of worrying all day to even reply to that.

"Luna…would you leave me alone now. please"

"No Ronald I won't" Why did she call him Ronald no one else did that accept his mom and Hermione when they were angry. Hermione… why did she have to kiss Krum! He loved her, he really did. And for a split second he had thought that se loved him back. But know he wasn't so sure anymore. He knew that it was 2 years ago, but still…he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"You look a little bit pale are you okay?" Luna was right in front of his face, looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes. What! Did he just think…beautiful…Luna…no way! But it was true she did have pretty eyes.

"I AM NOT OKAY I AM PISSED OFF I ….I…..grrrr"

"Okay so tell me what's wrong? I liked to know." As she said that he noticed that she kept her dreamy voice, how did she do that, always keep her calm.

"Does it have anything to do with your fight with Ginny, because she felt very bad all day! Or does it have anything to do with Hermione?"

His eyes grow bigger, how did she know that, had she spoken to Harry?

"I guess it does, you know Ronald you're not really good at hiding your emotions! That can come in handy against a slugrybornbraker, they hate people who show there emotions too much."

"Why do you know that…that about Hermione!" He added quickly not wanting to talk about a creature that only exists in the imagination of Loony Lovegood.

"As I told you, you can tell! You're not good at hiding your emotions" She said with a smile in her voice as if she was giving him a compliment.

"But it's not just that is it…" she added as if it was becoming all clear now.

"You are mad at her because she kissed Victor Krum! And you are frustrated because you haven't kissed anyone yet." She stared at him like he was some rare artefact that she just happened to come across in her attic.

"What…you…don't…what?" He didn't even know what to answer now. He had never seen somebody analyse him like that, and the hard part was: she was right. He started to blush, he didn't know what to say he was dumfounded.

"You are embarrassed!" She continued

"You don't know what you're talking about" he got even more red.

"You know there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"How would you know, like you have snogged somebody before! You shouldn't talk to me like that it's.." "who said I haven't"

It was like somebody had hit him in the face, he looked at her to see if she was serious, and when he saw the look on her face he knew she was!

"Bloody hell!Am I the only one left in the whole of hogwarts…"

"No you are not, I know for a fact that Paravati Patil hasn't and I don't think Neville has snogged somebody yet. And probably most of the first years and second years to!"

"Yeah, why don't you pick out the coolest kids you know I …"

Suddenly he realised that there were soft lips touching his, and that he had stopped talking, what was he about to say he didn't remember. He looked at the girl that was kissing him with an expression on his face that would have fitted Narcissa Malfoy perfectly. But then he started to like it, he put his arms around the girls waist. The girl was searching his lips with her thong, making it clear that she wanted to enter. He opened his mouth ready to deepen the kiss. When her thong slipped in his mouth he felt a sensation he had never felt before, something he couldn't explain! It was the best feeling he had ever felt! He noticed that she tasted like strawberry and vanilla ice cream. He wanted to keep that taste in his mouth, but then the girl stopped. She removed his lips from his as he opened his eyes. She looked at him with hungry eyes wanting more than they had gotten so far. He touched her face gently and kissed her again. This time it was a more passionate kiss, with there hands running over each others bodies. Then she pulled back, he was breathing heavily. A moment he thought she was looking confused, but then her dreamy gaze came back. And she started to talk again, but quietly this time.

"So now you know!" It knocked him back to his senses, she didn't kiss him out off love, she was only trying to help.

"Euuhm…Luna…!" She looked at him deep in his eyes and he felt the sensation to kiss her again.

"I am going now, goodbye Ronald!" And she walked along the corridor and out off his sight.

He sank to his knees, still looking around like he'd seen a ghost. He touched his mouth,that still tasted like strawberry and vanilla ice cream.


End file.
